


It's Implied, Right There

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Random & Short, Randomness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8342182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: “But you aren’t even texting me.”“…my bad. That’s entirely my fault,” Shirabu apologized, now clearly feeling guilty. “So, what can I do to make you feel better?”“Just don’t ignore me anymore, okay? Pinky swear?” “And people thought I’m the childish one between us.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know why am I writing this. 
> 
> Haikyuu!! (c) Furudate Haruichi. 
> 
> Enjoy the random fluff (?)~

“Say, Kenjirou…”

 

Shirabu looked up from the page he was reading. Kawanishi, however, wasn’t looking at him since he was focusing his attention to his phone screen. They were walking together to the gym right now; they had been going there so often that their legs moved itself based on instinct only. Or habit. Or whatever it was. Shirabu waited for a while, but Kawanishi weren’t continuing. At that, he sighed softly. “I’m listening, Taichi.”

 

Kawanishi blinked quickly, as if he was being awoken from daydreaming. “Uh, oh. Right.” Cough cough. “It’s just a random question, actually, but—“

 

“I’m still listening.”

 

“—so. Well.” Kawanishi was so fidgety. Shirabu got suspicious, but kept his mouth shut. “I was asking… When you get confessions, from anyone, will you accept them outright or…?”

 

Shirabu tilted his head slightly. “Or what, Taichi?”

 

The tall blond shrugged. “You know. Ask for time to think, or even reject them bluntly like you usually are?”

 

“Taichi, I’m not that cruel.”

 

“Say someone who made a girl cry after school last week.”

 

“…why are you remembering that.”

 

Kawanishi whistled innocently, but gave Shirabu no answer. Knowing that Kawanishi would probably not answering his question soon, Shirabu rolled his eyes. “Fine. If I don’t like them, I’ll reject them. I won’t leave it hanging, just because.”

 

That got Kawanishi’s curiosity. “But you’ve been rejecting people here and there, no matter who they are.”

 

“Because I’m currently falling for someone.”

 

“You what.”

 

Shirabu raised his left eyebrow. “I haven’t told you about it yet?”

 

Kawanishi shook his head furiously. The shorter brunet scoffed. “Probably because I don’t want to. Why are we talking about this, anyway?”

 

They could see the gym’s now. They still need to go to locker room to change clothes, though.

 

“Because I want to?” At Shirabu’s blank stares, Kawanishi shrugged. “Feels like you aren’t trusting me that much lately. And I thought we’re still friends.”

 

“We’re friend, Taichi. I won’t call you ‘Taichi’ if I don’t consider you as my friend.”

 

Kawanishi stopped walking, looking at Shirabu with his head bowed slightly so that their face could meet. He looked sad, for reason Shirabu didn’t know yet. “But we haven’t been talking as much as before, ever since you start rejecting confessions.” He was still facing Shirabu, but he was glancing sideway. “It’s kind of lonely without anyone to talk with. Not all of them are you.”

 

That was… kind of touching. Shirabu bit down a smile that was threatening to surface. “What are you, five? Not talking for days doesn’t mean we’re not friends anymore, Taichi. And we’re busy with our own lives, aren’t we? Volleyball, classes, homework…”

 

“But you aren’t even texting me.”

 

“…my bad. That’s entirely my fault,” Shirabu apologized, now clearly feeling guilty. “So, what can I do to make you feel better?” Not that he needed to. They both knew it wasn’t needed. Kawanishi still smiled, nonetheless. “Just don’t ignore me anymore, okay? Pinky swear?”

 

“And people thought I’m the childish one between us.”

 

Kawanishi smiled wider when Shirabu did linked their pinkies. “Then we’re good. Let’s change our uniform quick before Washijo-sensei get angry.” Then he resumed his walk, his right hand holding Shirabu’s left one, face looking forward and returning to its default setting. He greeted the other volleyball club members they met with a short nod. He returned Tendou’s cheerful greeting with a small wave. He was so focused on the road ahead that he didn’t realize Shirabu’s face was getting warmer and warmer behind his back, or Tendou’s cheerful greeting was actually a teasing.

 

And he didn’t even realize that his face wasn’t returning to its usual emotionless state properly, with his smile refusing to fade away and cheeks adorned with the same shade of pink like the one on Shirabu’s.

 

Not too far behind them, Tendou cackled loudly. “Aah, youngsters in love, I see~”

 

Ushijima frowned. “Aren’t you still a youngster too, Tendou?”

 

That—unexpectedly—got Washijo-sensei to snort. In amusement.

 

_Oh whoa._

 

**.**

**.**

**[ _end_ ]**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
